


when all schedules are done for the day and it's time to sleep..

by thirteenpijeys



Series: ceaseless [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, a self-indulgent drabble, jihoon still doesnt know how to remove his makeup, soonhoon saying their first i love yous uwu, soonyoung being a boyfriend material
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenpijeys/pseuds/thirteenpijeys
Summary: hello! so ye as you can see i dont really have a plot for this fic so im sorry i hope you wont kill me i still want to live and witness soonhoon admit they're already married---btw it's soonhoon's year y'all they're getting more and more showy (idc if it's fanservice or scripted it's still an interaction lol) and i love the saem (bless them for pairing soonhoon in photoshoots) uwuBTW JIHOON OWNS SOONYOUNG’S LAP I LOVE ISACAND ALSO THANK YOU FOR THE KUDOS AND LOVE YOU GUYS ARE GIVING FOR THIS SERIES I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING EVEN THO THE CHAPTERS ARE BASICALLY JUST PIECES OF TRASH I DO FOR SOONHOON~follow me on twitter: @thirteenpijeys





	when all schedules are done for the day and it's time to sleep..

"Yah, wake up, you still have your make up on." Soonyoung nudges the body laying on his own bed with his foot. He receives a growl from the smaller as an effect.

"Shut up, Kwon. Let me sleep."

"No, Lee. C'mon, get up." He lightly kicks his side to sit up but instead Jihoon reaches for the bed's blanket and covers himself. "Yah, yah, yah--Ey.."

Jihoon giggles, too sleepy to be aware he _did_ giggle. He thought the other had enough and let him sleep, not until he feels the bed sink with another weight added to it. Soon, he feels warm hands hold his face. "Leave me alone, please, I wanna sleep." He says, slapping the certain hands away.

Soonyoung tsked. "Just stay still."

"Hmm.. What are you doin'?"

"I'm removing your make up."

"Ah.."

"Yeah, ah.." Elbows propped in between the smaller as a support, Soonyoung continues to wipe off the eyeshadow from his closed eyelids. Smiling as Jihoon stopped protesting and waits for him to finish cleaning his face with some tissue wipes. Once done, he kisses the tip of the smaller's nose, pulling away after it to throw the dirty wipes.

"Now, sleep."

"Thanks."

"Anything for your lazy ass, Lee."

Jihoon shifts to his side again, pulling the blanket up to his neck. "Shut up."

Chuckling, Soonyoung goes to the bathroom to remove his own make up.

As soon as he feels the older join him in bed minutes later, Jihoon scoots to hug him. "Thank you. I love you."

Soonyoung _tries_ not to gasp. "What?" He looks down at the other, only to meet with a bundle of soft fluffy hair. He stills for a moment, dumbfounded as he tries to process what he just heard. _Did he just say those three words?_ He thought, still not believing. "Yah, you punk what did you just say?" He pulls the shorter away by holding on his shoulders to make him repeat what he said, but Jihoon is ~~stubborn~~ strong, tucking himself back under Soonyoung's chin. Soonyoung chuckles, feeling his cheeks heat up with the sudden confession. He's flustered okay. It's not his fault he's whipped. "Yah, that's the first time you said that. Say it again. Yah."

"No." Jihoon says between laughs as he's being shaken to answer. "You heard me the first time already."

Soonyoung snickers, giving up then pulling the smaller closer back to him. "Shithead, fine. I love you too."

Jihoon hugs him tighter in triumph.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so ye as you can see i dont really have a plot for this fic so im sorry i hope you wont kill me i still want to live and witness soonhoon admit they're already married---btw it's soonhoon's year y'all they're getting more and more showy (idc if it's fanservice or scripted it's still an interaction lol) and i love the saem (bless them for pairing soonhoon in photoshoots) uwu
> 
> BTW JIHOON OWNS SOONYOUNG’S LAP I LOVE ISAC
> 
> AND ALSO THANK YOU FOR THE KUDOS AND LOVE YOU GUYS ARE GIVING FOR THIS SERIES I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING EVEN THO THE CHAPTERS ARE BASICALLY JUST PIECES OF TRASH I DO FOR SOONHOON~
> 
> follow me on twitter: @thirteenpijeys


End file.
